


Trust

by GreenGreyEyedGirl



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Hatred, Lies, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Loss, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Sibling Bonding, Teenage Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1614038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGreyEyedGirl/pseuds/GreenGreyEyedGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie Lawson's life changes one day when the father he always assumed was dead arrives in the village.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Jason Marsh is the name of the character who plays Robbie's father. I made up a name since they didn't us what Robbie's father was called. 
> 
> I am going to post each chapter a week, since I'm busy with both work and college. I twos days to myself which I will use to write the chapters. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Megan sat at her desk, working on her computer to get every single last task completed. It was the least she could do. She could at least try to forget about the disastrous wedding between her brother Declan and Charity Sharma, who unfortunately was now her sister in law. As she continued her work, Robbie swinged in through the door, looking pleased with himself. 'All done.' He said, closing the door and began to make his way toward the desk.

'Already?' She wasn't suprized by the lack of sound in her voice. Robbie leaned his arms against the table for support, a smug grin playing across his face.

'Told you I was quick at doing me jobs.'

Megan was not conviced. 'And you expect me to believe that, do you?' 

'Well, why not?' He asked. 'It's the truth. I say, if you don't believe, mum, then that's your problem. Not mine.' Robbie pushed himself away from the desk and placed the car keys on the nicely furbished table. Megan stared at her son with an undecided look on her face. 'Give em' a ring if you don't believe me.' He turned around and began to walk away when Megan stopped him in his tracks. 

'Oh, no. Your not getting out of this one this time, Robbie.' She raise her voice a little too much than she had liked to. Robbie looked back at his mother. She pointed her pen at him as she spoke. 'I want you to go outside, call them back, tick every last item off the list and bring the list back to me, pronto. Am I clear, Robbie?'  
Robbie matched his stare with his mother's. He huffed. 'Do you know what's funny? I'm an adult with my own life and mind, and yet my own mother doesn't trust me, no matter what I do.' 

'Well, your right about that part.' Megan but in. Robbie shook his head. 'At least the mother I grew up with actcually had the guts to trust me.'

The mention of Robbie's step-mum shocked Megan. She couldn't understand why he would even bring up the situation about his adoptive parents. She assumed he had always accepted her as a mum ever since she found him again two years ago. They stayed in silence. Robbie searched awkwardly around the room, while Megan looked at her son. Robbie was the first to brake the silence between them.  
'So if you want me to do that job again, then fine. I know where I'm not wanted.' Robbie marched toward Megan and swiped the keys of the desk, making a quick exit to the door. Megan called out to him. 'Robbie, wait. Robbie!' 

Robbie slammed the door on his way out, ignoring Megan completely. She signed and turned to face the room. She rested her chin on her hands that were clamped together. Declan entered the room and found his sister sat alone at the desk. 'What was all that about then?' He asked.

'Nothing.' She mumbled. Declan wasn't conviced. 

'Really? It didn't sound like nothing.' 

Megan slammed her hands down on the desk. 'Oh, just drop it will you, Declan?' She pushed herself to her feet, full of rage. 'You know, just because you don't have kids of your own to worry about, don't start worrying about mine. Robbie's my responsibility, not yours. So, do me a favour and drop it!' 

Megan marched past Declan and left the room, the sound of her heels fading away. Declan signed and thought about what he could have done to make her so angry. _She'll probably have calmed down later._ He thought to himself. He knew it would have been about a stupid argument between her and Robbie. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let you know, I'm a huge fan of Emmerdale and I just love the Macey family. I wrote this for actor Jamie Shelton as he deserves more storyline's and thought it would be fantastic if they were to bring Robbie's father to the village.


End file.
